


Heart

by wolfraven80



Series: The Flame Bearers [8]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:35:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22947157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfraven80/pseuds/wolfraven80
Summary: Edelgard had never heard a sound so sweet as the beating of her dear friend's heart…
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Series: The Flame Bearers [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1535243
Comments: 14
Kudos: 190





	Heart

Edelgard's heart was full to overflowing when Byleth stirred in her arms. She had never heard a sound so sweet as the beating of her dear friend's heart, nor felt anything as welcome as the heat of Byleth's breath on her neck as she whispered Edelgard's name.

 _I love you. I love you. I love you._ The words filled Edelgard's thoughts but she could do nothing but laugh and cry even as Byleth's arms encircled her and squeezed her tightly. "Oh my teacher," she said burying her face in her neck, her lips brushing over the pulse that throbbed just beneath the surface. "I thought I had lost you again."

Byleth drew back and the calloused pad of her thumb brushed away tears from Edelgard's cheeks. Her voice was hoarse when she spoke. "Sorry to have worried you."

Edelgard started when she realized she was staring into deep sea-blue eyes, the eyes she had gazed into all those years ago at the academy. It was as if the power Byleth had received from the goddess had... dissipated. She was herself again. "How do you feel?"

Byleth frowned and considered this question for several beats. "A bit... weak."

"Understandable."

"Can you help me stand? We're not safe here."

The world came rushing back into Edelgard's awareness. The roar of the flames raging around them, the searing heat rising in waves from the burning city. The sky above black with smoke and ash. A deep breath filled her lungs with sooty air thick with the stench of burning wood and flesh. No, no one was safe here, thanks to Rhea. Even in death she had found a way to spread misery to the inhabitants of Fódlan. A final act of terror enacted upon the innocent.

Edelgard slung Byleth's arm around her shoulders and lurched to her feet. Byleth wobbled and Edelgard grabbed her around the waist to steady her. The professor's breath came in pants Her free hand was pressed to her chest, her eyes wide. "Professor?"

Byleth shook her head. "I'm fine." She went rigid. "Someone's–" She broke off, her hand flying to her chest again.

Through the haze Edelgard could make out a shadowy form approaching fast. She had no weapon at hand–and no hand to wield it with as she supported Byleth. But she would know the shape of that shadow anywhere. "Hubert!"

"Lady Edelgard. Are you well?"

"Yes, yes I'm fine. What's the status of the battle?"

"We saw your final strike on the Immaculate One. The remaining Church forces have been routed or have surrendered. The day is ours. Such as it is."

A wind heavy with embers and ash blew between them. Rhea had wished to burn the world rather than have control of it wrested away. She really had no care for human life after all. She'd been willing to slaughter the very people who had looked to her for salvation.

"Can you gather our weapons, Hubert? I'm afraid the professor is in no condition for more fighting."

"Yes of course, Lady–" He broke off as his eyes finally settled on Byleth and took in her altered state.

"What is it?" Byleth asked, noticing his stare.

Hubert shook his head. "Your appearance." Byleth looked from him to Edelgard in obvious confusion.

"Your hair," Edelgard said simply.

Byleth reached for a strand of her hair and held it up. She stared at it for several seconds. "Ah." Her brow furrowed and her hand balled into a fist around the fabric of her shirt.

Edelgard did her best to conceal her worry as she looked on Byleth's pallid, ash-smudged face. "Professor?"

Byleth shook her head. "Never mind. I... I just need to rest a while."

#

It felt like years before they reached the safety of their camp. Already the imperial forces had assembled in water lines, struggling to control the fire by hand where the exhausted mages could no longer fight the flames. Healers worked outside the city gates where the injured were being deposited on the ground by haggard stretcher-bearers before they ventured back into the flaming ruins of Fhirdiad. Those injured in the fighting and those in the fire lay side by side, screaming or crying or silently awaiting treatment.

Edelgard had seen her share of battles and their aftermath these five years but nothing like this–a city set ablaze by its own leader, by the head of the Church that had pretended to care and guide its people.

The professor's weight on her shoulders steadied her, kept her focussed on the task at hand. There would be time to heal, time to rebuild. But for now she needed to get Byleth to safety. Weary guards straightened to attention and offered assistance as the emperor passed but she waved them off until finally she reached the centre of camp where her pavilion tent had been pitched. One of Edelgard's personal guards remained at the tent's entrance even now, awaiting the emperor's return. "Please retrieve a change of clothes for the professor," Edelgard said.

"Yes, your highness," the guard replied and headed to the next tent over, which was Byleth's.

Byleth appeared confused. Before she could speak Edelgard shook her head. "I'm not letting you out of my sight. I'm afraid you might disappear at any moment." Her tone was light, but it wasn't enough to mask the truth of her fears from Byleth, for the professor gave her shoulders a weak squeeze.

"I'm not going anywhere. Not this time."

Byleth's words warmed Edelgard's heart even if they weren't quite enough to allay her fears.

Edelgard had insisted on the imperial tent remaining simple–at least by royal standards: a pair of wooden tables and folding chairs to one side where she could eat and work; on the other, her clothes chests and an armour stand, and in the middle a simple wood-frame bed draped in sheepskin and furs to ward off the cold. It was far more than what was afforded to common soldiers who slept on the ground with only their packs and blankets for comfort. Hubert had called it inexcusably rustic and had insisted on hanging silk banners of Adrestia's black eagle on the inside walls.

Edelgard guided Byleth over to the bed and let her sink down into a sitting position. And then she sat there, eyes staring into space, hand held over her chest. And even though she was right there in front of her, Edelgard felt as if Byleth had vanished once again.

"Let me help you out of your armour."

Byleth seemed to come to herself then, her eyes focussing on Edelgard. A faint smile curled her lips and she nodded. With nimble fingers, Edelgard undid the straps of Byleth's breastplate and eased the metal casing over Byleth's head. She was just setting it down when the guard announced that she'd returned. "I'm fine," Byleth said before she could ask. "Take care of yourself."

Edelgard called the guard in and allowed her to assist in removing her own armour, which was a much more lengthy affair. Byleth had always insisted on fighting light, with only minimal armour but Edelgard's mail suit, which covered her from neck to toes, was made up of a dozen different pieces, and so had to be gradually peeled off of her from gorget to sabatons in a process that normally took a quarter of an hour.

When she was finally free of her armour and the guard had returned to her post outside, Edelgard returned her attention to Byleth. The professor had managed to undo her scabbard and had tugged off both boots, but look more haggard than ever. Edelgard pressed the pile of fresh clothes into her hands. "Put these on," she said softly. "And then rest."

Byleth nodded and then Edelgard turned to give her some privacy. She reached for a jug of water and poured some into a basin so she could rinse the grime of battle from her face. From behind her she could hear the rustling of fabric and her cheeks flushed at the thought of Byleth, just a few paces away, divesting herself of her garments. In her mind's eye she could see the pale scar on Byleth's left wrist, the jagged one on her left shoulder, the scorch mark on her right calf. These were among the scars she knew of. There were surely others she'd never seen, much like Edelgard's own.

Giving herself a shake, Edelgard forced herself to concentrate on removing her crown and unwinding the elaborate coils of her hair–and not on the thought of Byleth's skin. The warmth of Byleth's body cradled in her arms. Byleth's strong arms encircling her, her name falling from Byleth's lips.

Edelgard cleared her throat, hoping the warmth creeping up the her face and neck wasn't obvious. "May I turn around?"

"Hm? Oh. Yes, I'm done."

She turned to find Byleth lying flat on the bed, her charred and bloodied clothes exchanged for a pair of plain black trousers and a loose white shirt. Edelgard's heart thudded with surprise at the sight of Byleth's dark hair and eyes. She was her old self again, the very image of the woman who'd stepped between her and a bandit's axe nearly six years ago. "Professor," she began uncertainly. "Could you... turn over. Just for a minute?"

Byleth's forehead crumpled with puzzlement. "Turn over?"

"I need to... change. My clothes I mean."

Byleth's eyebrows shot up. "Oh." And then she promptly turned onto her side while Edelgard retrieved some clean clothes. Truly she could have done with a bath. Her hair was matted with ash and the scent of it clung to her skin even as she shed her sweat-soaked and bloodied garments. But Fhirdiad was still in flames and not a drop of water would be spared until the fire was quenched. In any case, they would be lucky to get even a few hours' rest before they were needed.

She chose a pair of black trousers and a crimson shirt. She could be summoned at any time and needed to be presentable if an emergency arose. Hubert had assured her he could manage the situation for a few hours so she could rest a while but even Hubert couldn't anticipate everything.

When she turned back to Byleth she found the professor still on her side and watched as a tremor ran through her body. Concerned, Edelgard reached out, her fingers brushing over Byleth's forearm. Her skin was stippled with goosebumps. "You're shivering," Edelgard said and reached for a blanket.

Byleth tilted her head to look at her. "I guess I'm... cold?"

Edelgard froze, blanket poised above Byleth. "Cold?" she repeated. She'd never known Byleth to be cold; rather Byleth had always radiated heat much like Edelgard herself, thanks to the Crest of Flames. Taking a steadying breath, Edelgard draped the blanket over Byleth and then reached out to press her hand to the professor's brow. But no, she wasn't feverish. In fact she was cool to the touch.

"Edelgard?"

"What is it?

"Are you going to sleep?" Byleth asked.

She hesitated. Sleep was the last thing she wanted right now even though she felt weary down to her bones. She'd intended to keep watch on Byleth. She dreaded the idea of closing her eyes for fear that the professor would vanish again as she had all those years ago. Or just... stop, as she had after they'd defeated Rhea.

"I don't think I _could_ sleep at present."

Byleth appeared to hesitate for a minute but then she pulled herself up into a sitting position. "There's something I... Something you should know." She wouldn't meet Edelgard's eyes.

"Can't it wait until you've had some rest?" Byleth shook her head. "Very well," Edelgard said and sat on the edge of the bed.

Byleth's gaze remained downcast as she began. "I told you about... About what Rhea did. To me. I..."

"You needn't speak of it," Edelgard said softly. "I know she subjected you to some sort of procedure to give you the Crest of Flames, to make you a... vessel... for the goddess. Something like the blood reconstruction surgery I suppose."

"Not exactly. I don't remember of course but..." Byleth shook her head once more and then finally looked up at Edelgard. "I need to show you." She pulled up the hem of her shirt just below the sternum, revealing the taut muscles of her belly, and even through her concern Edelgard could feel her face flushing as scarlet as her emperor's robes. Byleth angled the shirt carefully around her cleavage to reveal a stark white scar in the centre of her chest, a vertical line that had stretched and pulled as she'd grown. "It was my heart," Byleth said.

"Your heart," Edelgard whispered, a creeping sense of horror pressing on her chest.

Byleth took Edelgard's hand and placed it over the scar so that Edelgard could feel the pounding of the professor's heart. "I was born without a heartbeat. And I had no heartbeat. Until now."

"How is that possible? Unless..." Edelgard's eyes widened as the true horror of it washed over her. She gasped. "Rhea didn't use blood to give you the Crest of Flames; she implanted you with... a crest stone." And once she spoke the words aloud, mysteries and suspicions from years ago all clicked into place. The answers had been in front of her all this time. "That's why the stone was missing from the Sword of the Creator. It was–"

"Inside me," Byleth groaned.

Edelgard's palm was still pressed against Byleth's bare skin and it was unfathomable to think that that throbbing heartbeat had been still just hours ago. "Are you... are you certain?"

A tremulous smile appeared on Byleth's lips. "The difference is hard to miss." She sighed and dropped her gaze–and Edelgard's hand. "I was... aware... of it before, that it wasn't normal, but I never gave it much thought. And..." She shrugged and looked up again "My existence before the monastery is like something I read in a textbook. Everything seemed flat, unreal. Rhea gave me life and yet I wasn't really alive. I was just... an empty vessel."

For a moment Edelgard wished Rhea were still alive so that she could strike her down all over again. After all Rhea's crimes, what was one more to add to the list? But the anguish in Byleth's voice made Edelgard ache. She placed her fingers beneath Byleth's chin and tilted her face up. "You're alive now, my teacher."

Byleth took Edelgard's face in her hands and stared into her eyes like she was searching for something there. "I wasn't alive until the day I met you."

The forcefulness of her words made Edelgard's heart race. She had never heard so much emotion in her teacher's voice. Nor was she prepared when Byleth pulled her close and wrapped her arms around her.

Her surprise quickly fell away and she let herself melt into the comfort of that embrace. This was what she had wanted for so long now and what she'd be so afraid that she'd lost in the moments after they'd defeated Rhea.

"Edelgard?" Byleth said softly, drawing back to look into her eyes, her expression serious and worried. Her whole body had grown taut. Still pressed closed to her, Edelgard could feel the tension rippling through every muscle and tendon.

"What is it?"

"I... This means I... don't have a crest any longer or Sothis's power." She looked away. "I won't be as useful to you when it comes time to face those who slither in the dark. Do you still..."

The words hung there and those lingering words could have turned into so many different questions.

_Do you still want me at your side?_

_Do you still think I'm human?_

_Do you still respect me?_

_Do you still love me?_

"Yes," she said in reply to every unspoken question. Whichever she had wished to ask, the answer was the same. "Whether you have a crest or not, you will always be my teacher. And my dearest friend. And I will always wish for your counsel and aid. None of that has changed." She reached out and pressed a hand to Byleth's cheek. "You're enough as you are. It's _you_ that's important to me–not your crest or your powers."

Byleth closed her eyes and leaned her forehead against Edelgard's. She let out a slow breath and the tension leeched out of her along with it. "Thank you."

There was so much more Edelgard wished to say. She wanted to tell Byleth that she needed her. She wanted to ask her to stay by her side, always. She wanted to ask her if that new heartbeat raced when they were together as Edelgard's own did. But she could feel the weariness in every line of Byleth's body and she knew what her teacher needed was rest. There would be time to speak of all the things she longed to, once matters were settled here in Faerghus.

"You should rest," she said softly.

"So should you."

Edelgard shook her head. "I'm fine. I need to–"

"Please."

When she looked up at her, Byleth's features were awash with uncertainly. As if she were afraid of what this new transformation would mean for her and what her place was now. And how could Edelgard say no when being close to Byleth was what she wanted most? "All right."

Byleth went limp with relief. She slumped backwards, dropping onto the pillows, and tugged Edelgard down next to her.

Edelgard let herself fall. She let Byleth wrap her arms around her and tangle their limbs together like she was trying to anchor herself to this place and time so she wouldn't vanish as she had all those years ago. Tucked beneath Byleth's chin, pressed close against her, Edelgard could hear the thump of that newly-beating heart. She waited until Byleth's breaths had grown long and even and that heartbeat had become a steady pulse before she closed her eyes.

But before her own weariness overcame her, Edelgard made a decision. When they returned to Garreg Mach, she would ask Byleth to meet her in the Goddess Tower just like the night of the ball. She would tell her everything, how much she depended on her, how much she needed her.

Pressed close against Byleth's lean form, her strong arms enveloping Edelgard as if she wished, even in sleep, to protect her, Edelgard finally let her body rest and let her thoughts fall away from her. She let the steady beat of Byleth's heart lull her to sleep, knowing that, soon enough, she would offer Byleth her own heart and hope that she would accept it.

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> Chronologically this is obviously the last fic in this collection but I'm planning to leave the collection open for the moment since I might want to add something to it later. I'm currently working on a post-game fic but it might be fun to write something that ties in to the DCL at some point.
> 
> Anyway, as always thank you for reading and thank you especially to those kind enough to leave kudos and comments now and later. It always brightens my day when they show up in my inbox.


End file.
